Never Look Back
by Lily Jay
Summary: They had each other. That was all that mattered. And they lived happily together til the end of their days... Suspian. Alternate Ending to Prince Caspian the movie . Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first (and probably only) CoN fanfic so don't be cruel. This is how I imagined the 2nd movie should have ended. I only saw it once and this is what I hoped would have happened. I've never read the books either. Just wrote this for fun... A little Suspian sweetness. Hope you enjoy! please Review and let me know what you think!**

Caspian watched as the four walked one by one through the archway. He could feel his heart break as he stared, watching her walk out of his life. He reached a hand out to her but she did not turn. It fell back to his side as she followed her brothers and sister through to her world, her home. Could he really live, knowing he would never see her again? No. It wasn't something he could bear. A life without Susan would be like a life without air, impossible.

He took a step forward. The archway was slowly beginning to close. He hadn't much time. He stopped momentarily and turned to face Aslan. Could he really leave all this behind? He was king now. For a time it was what he wanted so badly, but now it paled in comparison to the thought of being with her.

Aslan's voice was understanding, kind. But it was filled with a kind of sadness. As though he knew somehow what the choice would bring.

"Are you sure?"

Caspian said nothing. He took the sword Peter had given him and softly laid it on the ground at Aslan's feet.

"She's everything to me." he whispered. Whether it was to Aslan or himself, he wasn't sure.

"And you know that you can never return?"

He nodded once and turned to face the nearly closed archway. He took another step toward it. He then stopped, hesitating before truly making his final decision.

* * *

They were back in the train station. Susan barely could hear her siblings words over the pain. She may have said something, she wasn't sure. All she knew was that, at leaving him behind, she left a large portion of her heart behind as well. She followed her siblings onto the train, not fully aware of what was going on around her. Taking one last look at the empty wall behind her, her heart let out a final cry of pain. She held it back. She wouldn't cry now. She had made her choice and now had to see it through. She had to go on. Though, without Caspian, she wasn't sure how, or even sure if she could.

She stared at the open door of the train, wishing she could see him again just one more time. She fought back the tears yet again as the conductor moved to close it. He stopped. Someone had called to him.

"Wait!" The boy called. It wasn't fair. She was already starting to hear his voice.

She stared at the floor, willing herself not to break. The conductor let the late passengers onboard with a light scolding about prompness. She didn't look up. If she'd looked and it wasn't him, her heart would break all over again. It was stupid to get her hopes up anyways. He wasn't coming. She'd never see him again. The boy whose voice she heard, moved closer and out of the corner of her eye, she saw the rest of her siblings look up, reflexively, as he did.

Lucy gasped beside her.

"It can't be..." she said, shocked.

Susan was confused. It couldn't be what? She sighed and turned to face the boy. Her heart jumped in her chest, as though it was being restarted, as her blue eyes came to rest upon sparkling brown.

* * *

Quickly, he look two large strides and walked through the gateway to another world. He was standing in a railway station, like in the stories of other worlds the old professor had told him. His clothing was different. Gone were the splendid robes; nothing remained of his monarchial garb. He was dressed in a flowing white shirt. It felt loose, yet formed well to the contours of his body. It was more open at the collar than that of the men around him. Also he wore no neck-tie as they did. A pair of simple, dark slacks replaced the formal ones he had been wearing before. Those had been tailored to fit him, whereas these were slightly worn and hung just barely longer than they should, leaving them to slightly bunch at his ankles.

Caspian removed his eyes from his clothing and searched the staion for her. She was nowhere to be seen. What if the portal hadn't taken him to her? What if she was elsewhere entirely? He glanced down the train in front of him and squinted. He'd thought he'd seen... Peter? He looked closer and watched as young Queen Lucy followed her brothers through the door, and then there she was. She was dressed oddly. In a uniform of sorts, quite similar to the other girls around.

She was a vision. Her hair fell in curls to just past her shoulders. She was looking at her feet as she followed the rest of them onto the train, a tiny group of others following after. An older man moved to close the door. Caspian acted immediately.

"Wait!" He called to the man, pushing through the crowd of people. He heard someone follow after him but he ignored it. The man in the doorway halted in time for him to reach the door.

"You really need to be more prompt. We could have left." He said curtly. Caspian nodded. The old man behind him turned to talk to the other man and the door closed behind them all shortly after. Caspian couldn't breathe. Susan. She looked determinedly at the floor. Slowly, he moved closer to her. The other three looked up. Peter and Edmund, though different in personality, took on identical looks of shock. Their eyes widened, mouths opened slightly, and they all gasped. Including Lucy. She was the one who spoke.

"It can't be..." she said softly.

Caspian never removed his eyes from Susan. The visionary beauty finally looked up. Her blue eyes glistened with unshed tears as they met his. She didn't seem able to believe that he was really there. A boy across from her eyed Caspian as he took Susan into his arms. Neither paid any attention as their immediate focus was on the other's mouth. Their lips moved together as though whispering a prayer, no, a promise. A promise for forever.

Breathing soon became necessary and their passionate kiss was broken. Tears were falling from her eyes now. Though now rather than tears of sadness, they gistened as tears of joy.

"Is it really you?" she whispered.

Caspian could barely hear her over the clamor of the people in the car. They talked amongst themselves loudly, not noticing the two lovers now entwined in each other's arms. He smiled at her. A smile of true bliss. The bespectacled boy looked away now.

"Yes. I'm here." he said, also in a whisper. His eyes glistened with tears now too.

They kissed again, each reveling in the other's presence. The moment was broken by Lucy's delighted squeal.

"Professor Kirke!"

They all looked in the direction Lucy was. The old man that had followed Caspian onto the train sat smiling at them all. Caspian didn't recognise him, but he seemed to know Caspian.

"I came to fetch you children from school at your mother's request. I see you remember Mrs. MacReady's son, Caspian. If you couldn't tell, he missed you." He said with a wink. Caspian was shocked but he played along.

"Yes. I'm glad to see you all again." His arm tightened around Susan's waist. A few people were watching now. The strange reception had finally attracted attention.

They were all smiling now and Caspian sat, pulling Susan into his lap. She blushed slightly, but stayed put.

'I'll explain it all later.' Kirke mouthed to them. They all nodded and began chatting like they would have under any normal situation, careful not to say anything that would attract too much attention. All except Caspian and Susan, who said nothing. They sat gazing into each other's eyes as the train moved toward the countryside.

* * *

The Narnians and remaining Telmarines hadn't moved as their king ran through the gateway. Even for hours after, not one person had moved. It had sealed behind the five monarchs and everyone was silent. The sword at Aslan's feet glistened in the now setting sun. Aslan sighed and as he did so the crowd dispersed. No one knew what would happen next--who would reign over them as king.

Aslan moved as the rest of the crowd did, leaving the sword in its position where Caspian had layed it. No one went near it. It just sat glistening in the sun, waiting for the next person to take it to hand.

The tension was thick. You could cut it with a knife. Silently, a small boy, no older than eleven stepped forward. Aslan watched him but made no move to stop him. The crowd watched silently as he took step after step until finally, he stood by the sword.

He stooped down to examine it, running his fingers over the detailing. Caspian's old professor then walked forth behind the boy. He stopped shortly behind the boy with a look from Aslan. Everyone's attention and eyes were fixed on the child. Then he stood, grasping the hilt in his hand. Aslan and the Professor shared a look and they both nodded. The professor took another step and placed a hand on the small, blond boy's shoulder.

"Come Peter." he said and the boy followed, never letting go of the sword.

Aslan smiled. The tension seemed to fade away at this and everyone sighed almost simultaniously.

"Hail, young Peter, the Second." Aslan whispered.

And with another smile, he turned and bounded off into the falling dusk.

* * *

Caspian Telmarine MacReady and Susan Pevensie were married a few short years later. And although they could never return to Narnia, they joyously lived out their lives, listening to the stories that Lucy and Edmund, and their children, and all of their grandchildren told of their adventures there. They missed their home, but they never once regretted their decisions to leave it.

They had each other. That was all that mattered. And they lived happily together til the end of their days...


	2. Author's Note PLEASE READ

Hello everyone,

Lily here. It's been a hard few weeks. I've finished high school, that was fun, but I'm not really pleased with other current events. Plagiarism is on the rise. I write under the same name at Fictionpress and most (if not all) of my favorite authors have been plagiarised. This is not something I can just brush off as one of my poems over there has been stolen too.

Most of the stolen stories appear over here from FP. It makes me sick that people can't just write their own stuff. These people put a lot of effort into their stories and to see them abused like that is DISGUSTING. We have ways of finding plagiarisers and they will be punished for what they have done. Unfortunately so will many other fans who have done nothing but be faithful readers. These stories that have been loved and cherished have been removed from fictionpress **(with LOTS of proof that the original is theirs: timestamps, screenshots, copies, recopies--the works, so think again, thieves)**. Many fans will never read their favorite author's stories ever again.

I'm not sure if my stories will remain on here for much longer. I need to protect myself. This is not done lightly. It may not happen for a few weeks, but you'll probably see a lot of things coming down. I'm sorry if it's your favorite, but I need to do what's best for me.

If you have any questions or comments, please don't hesitate to PM me. I'm not changing my mind, so don't hold your breath.

I thank all of you for the time I've had here. I love you all.

XO- Lily Jay


End file.
